Frozen: Eevee Edition
by SunnySummer77
Summary: I was born with the powers of ice and snow, and the way I live...it's a curse. I tried so hard to hide, to not seem so different...but that promptly failed because of my sister. Its not her fault, she doesn't even remember why we don't see each other...but I do...and that's why I have to conceal and put on a show...or everyone will learn my secret.
1. The Way Things Work

Over the rolling green hills of the valleys and the crashing waves of the ocean, there was once nine eevee kingdoms.

These kingdoms were scattered all around the world, differing in type. The location of the villages determined the type an eevee would gradually be...and evolution didn't really give them a choice on the matter. For the evolution process was almost human like, for as they got older they would gradually change into their evolved form...no stone required.

So our story begins in the small kingdom of Mindalmist, the kingdom of normal eevees. No one ever changes here, it's just their way of life. The town is thriving in a time of peace as the kingdom's king and queen begin a family with the arrival of their first egg. Upon its healthy and beautiful arrival, they have another. And the two siblings grow up together. But as they get a bit older, they begin to see that the oldest of the two is...well...a bit different...

**This is based off of the Disney movie "Frozen". I don't own it...but I wish I did. I messed with the eevee evolution...but its only to tell a story. The other chapters will be much longer than this... by like a mile...**


	2. Beware the Frozen Heart

**So this is the first official chapter. But personally, I would skip to the next one. Thanks!**

I glanced beside me as we pulled up to a frozen lake. The men of the Flareon kingdom stepped out. We were from the kingdom of Junalim, the conquers of ice and snow. We commanded it, we fought it. We learned to accept its power. We can't control it, and although we can try, we just have to accept what we can't have.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining..._

Cutting deeper into the frozen water was a challenge. The strong men from the kingdom were built so muscular, they knew every turn, every trick to harvesting ice.

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

I stood beside my deerling, a carrot sitting in the palm of my lightly reddish tanned paw. I was growing up to look like them. I would be strong like them, I was going to work until I did. One of the men gestured for me to come along and learn, so I did. I followed his yellow bushy tail and his red fur as he grabbed shears for the ice.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart!_

I stood in a line, as the ice was broken apart and brought up to the surface. There it was cut into little pieces and shipped around the nieghboring kingdoms.

_And break the frozen heart_

It was a legend, one about the tales of ice. Its fierce, forward, never to be tamed. It requires patience and a understanding that all of us know too well.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

I followed the others, Sven my deerling, beside me. He made a soft grunt as I passed him a piece of my carrot. He was my best friend, and he wasn't as big as the leader's Zebstrika but he still had alot of growning up to do. And much like myself, he enjoyed ice as well.

"Beautiful!"

"Powerful!"

"Dangerous!"

"Cold!"

The men often described the way ice was, it was never a specific trait. Some found it graceful and full of life, others found it dangerous. I personally loved the way it changed. It was always new, never the same.

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

I tried to keep up with the others, seeing as how they would chuck ice out and split it with such ease, while I struggled with merrely one. I gripped one, desperately yanking it only to have it plummet back into the water, I felt water splash my cheek, spit soon replaced it though as Sven licked my cheek. He was encouraging me.

"Hyup!" They would shout as they chop the block of solid ice in half.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining!_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

The crimson rays of the sun gleamed off the water on last time before sinking under the horizon. With the sun gone, the moon and the lanterns came out. They showed their green lights on us and with it...we worked into the night.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

I glanced up, having finally pulled my first block of ice out of the water, and with minor encouraging from Sven, I hooked him up to a sled. I looked up, seeing the others hooking up the last of their ice in crates, getting ready to ship off for the evening.

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart!_

They glanced to me before taking off into the night, I pushed the block onto my sled and charged after them as the Aurora Borealis shined across the sky.

_Beware the frozen heart..._

"Come on Sven!" I hollered as my deerling sprinted to catch them. I smiled as the wintery sky hit my face, its my life...and I love it.

* * *

The lights that plagued the sky at night were always so beautiful. I was wide awake, my paws trembling on the window sile as I ran toward my sister's bed. My brown tail swished behind me. I glanced toward my sleeping sister's bed, smiling as my eyes poked above her bed.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." I whispered. She did not stir, just laying in her purple covers. I jumped on her bed, hovering over her. I sit patiently for a moment before jumping up and down, shaking her.

"Wake up, wake up! Wake up!" I pounced on her, smiling.

"Anna, go back to sleep." She grumbled, shutting her eyes tightly. I crouch down rolling onto my back.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" I moaned, rolling over with a slight giggle. She sighed, trying to lull herself back to sleep. Pushing her silver paw into my face, she pushes me away.

"...go play be yourself." With that I felt her kick me, making me fall from my bed with a yelp. I sigh, my paws pulsing along the floor, hmm... I ran back to my sister pouncing on her once more. My brown paw opened one of her closed eyelids.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I said playfully in her ear. She shot up, glancing at me with a giant grin on her face. She jumped off her bed, and rushed to her door. I rushed after, running down the hall as the door slowly crept open. This was always so much fun. Getting my sister to play with me was better.

**Thanks for reading this, please review if you can! Thank you! :)**


	3. Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Okay, let's do this...please tell me if you like it. Thanks!**

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" My sister's voice rang through my ears. My paws slapped the ground harder as I raced after my sister. She had talked me into building a snowman, and I promptly followed in pursuit of her.

"Shhh shhh!" I breathed out in a whisper, trying not to let my parents hear us. She quickly stopped, and my running quickly came to a halt.

We pushed open the doors and rushed into the room with laughter. I took a quick glance at the purple pattern on the floor and shut the door behind me before turning back with a smile, tackling my sister into a hug. I glanced up from her face and my eyes darted to the other end of the room, catching a glance at the mirror. I stood there for a moment, glancing at the two of us.

She and I were different. She looked like everyone else, with their brown fox-like face and shiny chocolate colored eyes. Their cream colored chest and brown body finally ending with their brown and cream tipped tails. That was what everyone looked like in Mindalmist, well... everyone except me.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw my hair growing longer on the sides, and it was beginning to tip off with blue. My eyes were not brown but a deep blue, matching the ocean water that was outside our kingdom. My brown color was beginning to fade and was being replaced with a subtle whitish-blue. I could have been a different colored eevee... but how does that explain...

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna hollered. My thoughts ran back to the squealing eevee, tail wagging in excitement as I put my paws together.

I smiled as I wiggled my paws through the air and a cool chill manifested between them. I bit my tongue as I pushed my hands to the air, releasing soft snow. My sister's eyes would light up as she rushed around the room. The winter flurries sprinkled to the floor in a soft manner.

"This is amazing!" She yelled, and I quickly did as she asked. Ice soon covered the ballroom and powdered ice and snow littered the floor.

"Watch this!" I said, stomping my paws on the floor and covered it in ice. I would glide along the ice, smiling as my sister desperately tried to skate across the ice as I did. My sister and I rolled up balls of snow and stacked them on top. I smiled as she swished her tail in front of the snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." I said in a goofy voice. She giggled before leaping onto the snowman with a hug and yelling out.

"Oh I love you Olaf!" She cried. I felt myself release a giggle. She gripped Olaf and I pushed her around the ice rink with my powers, smiling and laughing as we came to a stop. We slide down a white hill and my sister giggled in joy.

"Tickle bumps!" As the slide stopped, she jumped into a pile of snow. I noticed her step onto a small ledge. She leaned forward, her front paws stretched out, butt in the air.

"Catch me!" She hollered jumping higher and I quickly made a pillar for her to land on. She looked at me, her eyes shining in excitement. She quickly leapt higher and higher, trusting me to catch her.

"Gotcha!" I said as she jumped again.

"Again! Again!" She yelped out, jumping faster as she went along. I was trying to keep up with her.

"Wait slow down!" I yelped, flinging ice across the floor to catch her. She jumped through the air and I slung my arm across my body, slipping to the floor. I glanced up, hoping to still catch my sister in time. I hastely threw ice into the air, accidently skimming my sister across her soft brown cheek. It turned whitish grey, kinda like a stripe. But regardless, she rolled onto the floor in a snow bank and I immediately felt my heart drop.

I took a step forward in disbelief. Fear immediately struck my heart as I realized the playful eevee was not getting up.

"Anna!" I cried, rushing to her and cradling her in my arms. She was ice cold, her lips seeming to be a pale pink. I yelled, and I didn't care if my parents yelled at me later.

"Momma! Pappa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could hear the ice rush across the room, thickening its hold across the room. Knocks could be heard on the doors. With a violent swing of the doors my parents quickly rushed into the room a short time later.

"Its okay Anna, I've got you." I muttered softly as my parents rushed into the room. The stood in place and gasped.

"Elsa, what have you done!? This is getting out of hand!" My father said as he rushed to my side. My mother took one look at Anna and gasped.

"Anna!" She pushed me aside from Anna, carrying her in her chocolate brown arms. I opened my mouth, hoping to tell them what happened.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Anna." I muttered softly gazing into my parents' eyes.

"She's ice cold." My mother said in a worried tone, her tail curling beside her. My parents exchanged a worrisome look, fear setting into their brown eyes as they glanced at my sister.

"I know where we have to go..." My father said, hastily rushing out of the room. My mother followed and I had to run to keep up with them as they hurried out of the ballroom with my sister.

I trailed them as my mother rushed us into a sled and my father rushed off in search of a book. He returned a short time later, having the royal rapidash run into the direction of the forest. The thick trees and mountainous boulders surrounded us as we treaded deeper into the forest. Ice poured from my hands as we raced to save my sister.

* * *

I walked along with my deerling Sven. The warm air of the summer night was comforting. I could feel my eyelids get heavy. The soft green glow of the lantern illuminated the forest floor as we continued along. The soft grunt of my deerling echoed through the forest. My ears twitched as I heard a soft rumbling and two figures race past me, a trail of ice following them.

"Ice?" I jumped off the sleigh and unhooked Sven jumping on his back as he raced after the icy trail.

"Faster Sven!" I called as I saw a stopped sleigh in the distance. I hopped off and ran behind a boulder.

I watch the ground below as a silver looking eevee clings to her father's coat. His ears scan the area as his brown eyes look around. There was another eevee beside him, holding another smaller eevee. She appeared to be not well, as her parents had her wrapped up in a soft blue blanket.

"Please help, my daughter!" The father cried, tears bulging on his eyes. His voice seemed soft, and his body was shaking slightly. He must have been so scared. Out of the forest appeared a group of Sylveon. They don't really talk with the other kingdom's as far as I know, and for the most part remain isolated in the forest away from other kingdoms.

"Sylveon?" I mutter. I didn't know that they even existed really. I had just heard stories. Just then a face was beside mine.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." She mutters. Sven licks her cheek and she backs up before giving us both a smile.

"Cuties. I'm gunna keep you." She says pulling us closer. I smile, glancing at the event that is unfolding.

* * *

I shivered as I clung to my father's black coat. The sylveon made way and a wise, old looking one stepped out. He gazed at my dad.

"Your majesty." He said as he bowed gracefully at my father. He then turned his gaze toward me and I shrunk back in fear gripping my father's black coat.

"Born with or cursed?" My father glanced at me before sighing. A sense of urgency flowed from his voice.

"Born. A-and they're getting stronger." The sylveon looked to me, before looking back to my sister Anna. His blue eyes were filled with worry, and he sighed.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must!" My father begged. The sylveon seemed to project still pictures, all of Anna and myself. He would quickly change them before the dissolved into the morning air.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe...but don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He muttered, the blue puff of smoke was placed toward my sister. Her brown face released a small smile. I glanced up at the sylveon as he gazed at me.

"She'll be fine." The elder sylveon said, smiling at us.

"But...she won't remember I have powers?" I asked, my tail pinned between my legs. My paws were shaking and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Its for the best," My father muttered. I looked up at him and he glanced to my sister in a sympathetic way.

"Listen to me, Elsa, you power will only grow." He conducted the Aurora Borealis and conducted what looked like me. I was an adult, creating snowflakes in a graceful motion.

"There is beauty in your magic... but there is also great danger." The soft blue lights turned red. I began to back away, feeling my heart pound as I continued watching.

"You must learn to control it." The lights showed people panicking toward my gift. They didn't understand it, and turned on me.

"Fear will be your enemy." I disappeared in red ball, disappearing in the crowd of people. I felt myself gasp as I buried my head into my dad's fluffy brown side. He wrapped his arm around me protectively, looking to my mother who eyed me with worry.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure." He said as he looked at the sylveon.

"Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone..." The next day, I stared at the navy blue painted door. Snow flakes covered the door to my new room. I sighed, Anna stood there...not understanding why the sudden urge to leave our shared room.

_"Including Anna..."_ My father's words still echoed in my head. I couldn't tell her, I had already felt bad enough about earlier as is...so I walked in through the white doorway.

I need to learn how to control my powers, but as my sister called, I felt myself get pulled back to that same memory. My ears flattened against my head. I don't want to hurt my sister again...the thought of her laying ice cold on the floor makes my heart beats rapidly and my paws shake just thinking about it. I can't hurt her again, I _won't _hurt her again.

* * *

I often looked to the window, seeing the snow fall to the grass often reminded me of my sister. I was confused, why did she leave me? I missed my sister so much. As I roamed the halls I rushed toward her room.

"Elsa?" I called her, knocking on her door with my brown paws.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_come out the door, its like you've gone away._

I often would crouch down, looking underneath the door to see if she had even walked over. My ears flattened against my head. She just disappeared, without word or explanation... and I missed my sister. The blue eyed, silver colored, special looking eevee. I sat, playing with my toys one looked like me, the other like Elsa.

_We used to be best buddies_

_and now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

I felt so distant, I needed someone to play with. I spent the days playing with myself now, and I was bored. I always spent time with my sister, and now...I hardly saw her. I walked up to her room once more.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

I pressed my lips to the key hole, whispering to my sister.

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

I was happy to hear the sound of my sister's voice. Elsa hadn't spoke to me in a long while. I felt myself smile, just to lose my grin as she spoke.

"Go away Anna..." She hollered from the other side of the room. So my tail fell to the floor and a sad frown formed on my face. My perked ears fell, almost touching the floor.

_Okay bye..._

And one day, father walked in the room, his brown tail disappearing as he closed the door behind him with white gloves in his mouth. I pressed my head up against the door, intently listening to what my father was saying.

"Conceal it..." He would say, and Elsa would whisper back.

"Don't feel it..." Both voices would fill the room at that point.

"Don't let it show..."

And time passed, and Elsa and I still didn't see each other. When I did see her, she kept her distance from me...always heading back to her room before I could ask her to come and play with me. But I respected that she needed space, and kept my distance if she seemed to be in a bad mood. It had been a long time since I had spent time with Elsa...but it didn't stop the constant knocking on the door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the hall_

I was alone in the halls, messing around with just about anything I could find. It often landed me in trouble and I often thought to myself I might not be so bored if I had someone to talk to, or play with.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the wall._

I sat in the foyer, gazing at all the photos on the wall. Eventually, I began to give them names and an adventure as to how they ended up in the picture.

"Hang in there Joan." A brave and noble Eevee stood, sword in her mouth as he gazed up to face his final battle. Joan of Arc looked so heroic, still fighting for what she believed in. I will still fight for Elsa.

_It gets a little lonely_

_all these empty rooms_

_just watching the hours tick by_

_tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_

Eventually, I stopped knocking on the door...seeing that Elsa would just not come out of her room. Curiosity would often get the better of me, and I would press my diamond shaped ears against the door.

"I'm scared, its getting stronger!" She would shriek, what is she talking about? What's getting stronger? Why are you so afraid?

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Mother and father would enter her room occasionally and shouts from Elsa would often fill the room. I often thought of her being angry at me, as if it was something I did that kept her in that room all day...she always had that frightened shriek.

"Don't touch me! Please...I don't wanna hurt you." She muttered softly. A rushed away from the door before my parents could see. I needed my sister.

As I got older, I stopped spying on my sister, realizing that she just would not come out and talk to me. My parents were leaving and I raced down the hallways to catch up to them as they were leaving.

"See you in two weeks!" I said, as they packed up their things. I noticed my sister Elsa roaming the halls as she stopped my parents on their way out.

"Do you have to go...?" She whispered, navy blue gloves now covered her paws.

"You'll be fine Elsa..." They whispered as they left. But...two weeks came and passed, and I found out that our parent's ship had capsized and no one survived... I attended the funeral...my sister still locked away in her room...refusing to make an appearance.

As I walked the halls dressed in black as I returned from the funeral. I gazed at the painted door. I knocked on her door. My final attempt to reach her. "Elsa...please,"

_I know your in there_

_People have been asking where you've been_

_they say have courage and I'm trying to _

_I'm right out here for you_

_just let me in_

_We only have each other..._

_its just you and me_

_What are we gunna do?_

I felt myself curl up next to her door, tears slipping down my cheeks. I just wanted her to open the door, I just wanted her to hug me...I just wanted my sister. I whispered as my back slid across the door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**I can only imagine...my sister and I saw this...I cried like a baby...truly an amazing movie. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and continue reading! Thank you for all the support so far, I appreciate it. :)**


	4. Coronation Day

"Anna! Princess Anna, its time to wake up!" I heard a voice holler. I opened my eyes slightly, feeling my eyelids drape across them one more as I rolled over. The warm covers covered my body, and if I could I would lie here all day.

"What day is it?" I asked, burying my head into the pillow, hoping that would somehow push me back into my dreams.

"Its...uh coronation day...princess." I felt my ears twitch, my eyes shooting open. My body leapt up from the warm covers and I quickly ran to the mirror.

I combed down my fluffy chest, puffing it out in a groomed fashion. I brushed my tail that was tipped with a cream color. My diamond ears were swishing, trying to get to catch the perfect look. But I didn't mind at this point. I rushed out the door and down the hallways cheering.

"Its coronation day! Its coronation day!" I yelled, sprinting down the halls with a huge smile.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

The castle doors had been locked for three years. I hardly saw them...and with the constant closed doors, it was nice to see the light pour into the castle for a change. Servants tidied up the hallways and windows, doing their daily duties as they gave a curious smile to me.

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

I rushed past many of the other Eevee servants, cheering at the obvious need for a celebration. My sister was now twenty-one...and that made her the new queen of Mindalmist.

For_ years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

I dashed for the stairs, giggling as I ran down the stairs to the foyer with all of the armor of Mindalmist warriors. Many of which, I had pretend to have spoke. In my mind there were once people that just couldn't get out of their armor. I would often pretend to shake their hands or talk with them just to keep the boredom away.

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow, am I so ready for this change?_

I burst open the biggest window I could find, seeing the boats sail into the harbor outside our town. The white sails coming toward our kingdom! The sea breeze whipped through my hair and I breathed in the air. This is it! They are all finally here!

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

The gaurds wouldn't open the gates until noon. So kicking the rocks on the stone floor. I traveled to the castle gardens. The rivers and ducklings that waddled through were adorable. I often played with them, trying to keep myself busy for now years on end. The thought of meeting others seemed so exciting and amazing, how could anyone keep this from me for so long?

Don't_ know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

I can't wait to meet everyone! I felt myself silently gasp as I ran back inside and put on my best light green dress. What if I meet... the one? I could just imagine me as I ran into the ballroom, leaning against the wall.

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

I glanced at a statue of a handsome eevee, he was known to be a fighter. I gave a pleasent smile, gliding over to it. He seemed so strong, so endearing, the situation seemed so romantic.

_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

I felt myself get nervous or a bit anxious at the thought of it but brush away the feelings. A chocolate bowl is next to me as my face turned a crimson from the thoughts as I stuff a handful of chocolate truffles in my mouth. It would be so amazing to meet someone who understands, someone who gets it!

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

I rushed out of the ballroom, after picking up the statue and trying to dance with it. I knew that destroying the royal cake as well as the statue is grounds for trouble...and that didn't look so good as I quickly made haste to another room of the castle.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

The pictures on the walls often had stories from when I was a kid, and now that I was older, they all made sense. The boy would get the girl, the sophisticated romance. I was in love with the idea of being in love. I was jumping on the couches, singing and giggling as I glanced up at the clock.

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance_

Five minutes to noon, they're going to open up the gates! I gasped, pulsing my paws along the floor as I rushed to the gates, finally freedom! A chance, a new world...and chance to explore! I never want these gates to close ever again!

* * *

I glanced outside the window, the townspeople outside. Their waiting. My paws slid along the window sill. My paws were shaking as I looked to the mirror. I had long white hair that flowed to the front part of my face. This was now tipped off with a royal blue. It wasn't normal for an eevee to look like that...maybe that's because I wasn't. I tried to hide that by pinning it back. My paws were now a navy blue and my eyes matched them perfectly. My body was still a shiny white color...maybe I wasn't just a shiny eevee.

I sighed, trying to release some of the nervous thoughts that ran through my mind. What if they find out, I looked to my paws, shaking as I gripped the royal instruments. I felt my eyes dart to them as they watched for a change on them.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

I glanced up at my fathers picture, the pride of the kingdom. I was to take his place on the throne. Its been three years...now I have to be the person everyone looks up to. But how could I? No one knew about me...which made it easier for everyone to spot an abnormality. If anyone found out about my powers of ice...that would be it...they would hate me, I just know it.

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel...put on a show._

I just had to get through today. If I could do that the gate would be shut forever and I wouldn't have to worry anymore. But picking up these instruments without my glove only engulfed them in ice, and that would _definately_ give me away...

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

I sighed, walking toward the door. My chest was heavy, its only a few hours, then you can shut the gates again.

_But its only for today_

* * *

_Its only for today _

I thought as I sprinted toward the gates that had locked us away for so long.

* * *

_Its an agony to wait_

I need to get this over with. I have to be that perfect person, no one can know...not even Anna.

* * *

_Its an agony to wait_

Those last few steps. The gaurds glanced at me as I rushed forward, tears buldging in my eyes. Please...

* * *

_Tell the gaurds to open up_

_THE GATES!_

I walked down the halls, its time...

* * *

_The gates!_

As I rushed into town I could feel the intense burden of hiding lift. I was so excited feeling my tail wage as I brushed past people. A huge smile was on my face.

_For the first time in forever_

* * *

People walked into the castle's courtyards, smiling as they gazed at the castle they had been shut out of for so long. They had no idea...and I planned to keep it that way.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

* * *

The sea breezed whipped my hair and the flowers were in full bloom. Summer was finally here, my sister was finally going to be queen, I was finally going to get my freedom.

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

* * *

Stand, blink, breathe...don't be awkward. Be the person your expected to be, be just a normal eevee...just for once.

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

* * *

I smiled to all those who waved, happy to see their smiling faces as they entered my home. I wanted people here, It was amazing to have so many different kingdoms here at once. From the leafeons and flareons to the vaporeons and jolteons even the umbreons and espeons were here! All except the Glaceon's...but their kind is thought to have been extinct, no one has seen any of them for thousands of years...and they were thought to have been extinct.

_A chance to change my lonely world_

* * *

Everyone is here, not a single person looked like me...this is bad...maybe my own _appearence _will give me away. My jaw clenched and I shut my eyes tight as I see the front doors out in front of me. And with a sigh, my paws skim across the door handles. I grip them tightly in my paws and inhale.

_Conceal  
_

* * *

I am humming and singing all though town, someone here will love me! I know it, and tonight is the night! They will fall in love with me at the ball and I will get to enjoy the freedom of the gates being open, no longer shut by my sister.

_A chance to find true love_

* * *

I open the front doors to my castle, rushing back along the red floor. The towns folk pour into my home, aspiring many 'ooouuwww' and 'awwws' from them. A smile creeps across my face. Its a ironic feeling when someone wants to be in your house and you don't. Its ironic...for them. They want to be here and all I want is for them to get out...

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

* * *

A frown forms on my face, knowing that today is the only time I truely get freedom.

_I know it all ends tomorrow._

_So it has to be today_

But a smile forms on my face, I just need to meet that special person tonight. I brushed my tail against the stone wall as I run along the docks. The shining sun hits my fur and I laugh as I take in the surrounding of the town that I never got to explore.

'Cause_ for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

I am suddenly inturrupted when a large mass pushed me to the side. I took a quick glance up, a rapidash? Well that sure made it impossible to move. But I was pushed into a boat that began to tip. My eyes glanced at the navy blue water below.

"Woaw!" I yelled, hearing a crash on the other end got my part to remain steady. I immediately glared at the figure who stood there. The rapidash had his foot on the other end of the boat, standing on it to keep it from falling.

"Hey!" I yelp, peeling off the seaweed that managed to fly to my face. I ripped it off, glaring in anger at who pushed me. But to my surprise, my anger was quickly replaced as I glanced up at him. There he stood, an umbreon... His red eyes connected with mine, they seemed so soft and caring. He seemed so strong, so sweet, very handsome. He stared down at me, giving a sympathetic smile...yes very handsome.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Are you hurt?" He said, finishing off with a smile. This was it! Its him! I felt my face grow warm, and I tried to play it off with a smile.

"Hey...no no, that's okay...but I'm okay..." I mumbled, stuttering a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah, I was just not looking where I was going...I'm great...actually." I mumbled as I picked myself up and dusted off my fur. He jumped from his horse and jumped in the boat, slowly prancing toward me.

"Oh...well thank goodness." He extended his paw and gave a gentle smile. I reached out, touching his paw as I looked into his eyes. He seemed to stare for a moment before his eye shot wide open.

"Oh, Prince Hans of the Darkforth Isles" He said, as he gracefully bowed. I smiled and gracefully played with my dress.

"Princess Anna of Mindalmist." His eyes shot open.

"Princess? My lady..." He asked, bowing immediately, leading his rapidash to do the same. The boat tilted backwards and he immediately lunged for me, catching me.

"Woaw! Uh hi..." We both glanced away, suddenly releasing each other. His horse saw the same thing and launched the boat into a straight position, causing me to land on top of Hans.

"Hehe, oh boy..." He mumbled and I quickly felt myself back up... my face turning bright red.

"Yeah, this is awkward, not your awkward...but just 'cause we're ...I'm awkward...your gorgeous." All while he was helping me up, and I quickly bit my tongue not catching the comment as it flew out of my mouth.

"Wait what?" I said, glancing away from the Umbreon for a moment.

"Uh, I formally apologize for hitting princess of Mindalmist with my horse...and every moment after."

"No no really...it's fine." I walked around him, beginning to play with his horse with my tail. He didn't seem to mind though.

"And I'm not that kinda princess, I mean I am...but if you talked to my sister Elsa, then it would be like...yeesh!' I said, playing with my fluffy paws. He began to walk out of the boat and he walked beside his horse, he head slightly tilted as I began to walk away.

"But...lucky you...its just me..." He chuckled to himself. I grinned as his eyes stared at me curiously. And I continued to stare...until I heard bells ringing in the distance.

"The bell? The coronation! I have to go! I have to go! I'll see you later!" I said as I stumbled to land, rushing toward the castle.

"Bye!" I yelled back to Hans as he simply shook his head with a smile and waved his black paws. He gave a happy grin and he hopped back onto his horse. I was rushing home, being late for coronation day is disastrous...I just hope Elsa isn't too angry.

**So there is another chapter... I need to say this...and get in the habit of it...but I don't own frozen...I wish I did... I really want to limit chapters to only one song at a time...otherwise I will go insane...but no more updates until next weekend...I have procrastinated on homework...laters...! Please review/follow/favorite...the support helps.**


	5. A Reason to Celebrate

**Wow, this is seriously doing rather well...which surprised me since this in a crossover section...so thanks guys! :) Keep up the support! Also I must remind you I don't own "Frozen" or anything involved with it sadly... oh well, on with the story!**

"Ah, Mindalmist. My most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" I muttered, walking forward with the rest of the crowd as they walked inside the castle gates.

"Did I say that out loud...?" I stood outside of the castle. I set my eyes on the castle in front of me. The fresh summer breeze sailed through the gates, something that hasn't been opened in many years. I glanced around the courtyard of the queen...or queen to be, seeing many jolteon, espeon, umbreon, vaporeon, flareon, eevee and other leafeon like myself.

If there's one thing I know about how to make money...trading with Mindalmist would be perfect, I have to get in good with the queen... I just have to know why...why have their gates been shut this whole time? The history of this place would probably be interesting...

"Duke of uh... weasel town..." I glanced up from my brown paws, swishing my leaf green tail behind me. I grit my teeth and felt my soft leaf green ears perk in annoyance. I quickly patted my black uniform with a snort, fixing all of the official metals in their spot before continuing to walk through the doors. If anything annoys me...its that.

"Its weselton!" I hollered, entering the castle doors to the queen's coronation. I sat down in the tiny chapel, watching as the royal ceremony began. As she walked into the room the choir sang. She had a calm look on her face, without so much as a fearful emotion, despite how stressful these kinds of things were. Queen Elsa of Mindalmist...my closest and most mysterious trading partner.

* * *

I was shaking like a leaf. The chorus that was being sung in the background was just a sign of my impending coronation. This was bound to happen, and the hardest part was just ahead. All I had to do was pick up the instruments and pose as I was sworn in... and hope that they didn't freeze on me. My breathing was starting to quicken along with my heart, how would I pull this off?

My attention was delayed on the ceremony for a moment, as my eyes scanned the room for Anna. My sister was late, but she quickly stormed in the room escorted by what seemed to be the looks of an Umbreon. He had red eyes, yellow rings around his jet black paws and ears. His confident slick hair went along with his smile as he sat down, gesturing my sister to the alter. She turned back and gave a gentle wave.

I rolled my eyes as my sister rushed up to the stairs in her now light green dress...she must have changed. Her face seemed to be a dark red as she bit her lip in an anxious manner. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to the preacher. The oath... okay Elsa...you can do this. I hesitantly reached for the instruments that lay on the purple pillow. I noticed my paws shaking, even behind the navy blue gloves I was wearing.

"Uh...your majesty." I hestitently took my gaze off my target, gazing up at the eevee in front of me. His eyes gestured to my gloves and I immediately gasped, if only.

"Your gloves..." I could feel myself cringe as I took them off. They slipped off my fingers so slowly, as if by doing so would seal my fate. I felt like I was going to get caught, and that would be it. I slowly picked them up, and the cold touch didn't shock me, I immediately turned around as the eevee spoke in our ancient language.

"Just a few more seconds," I kept repeating that to myself. I would occasionally glance down at my paws, noticing the ice beginning to show. I bit my lip, "Hold it! Just a few more seconds!" I didn't want my entire to kingdom to think I was some kind of freak...I didn't want to be exposed, being locked away from everyone was the easiest way to make sure noone found out.

"May she live long and in prosperity...All hail-" I quickly turned around, placing the instruments back on the pillow. The ice was visible, but noone seemed to notice. I sighed in relief as I hastily put my gloves back on. I could gradually feel my pulse go back down, feeling my breathing return to normal. I gracefully bowed, eyes closed, hoping that noone would notice the ice. The priest hesitated for a moment before continuing on. I felt a crown placed on my head and I felt a smile form on my face.

"All hail, Queen Elsa of Mindalmist!" I sighed as claps filled the rows of the chapel. Finally, this is all over. With that, the ceremony was over and it was time to head to the royal ball.

"Finally, this whole nightmare is over." I said as I glanced around to find my sister had vanished, around the arms of that Umbreon I see...oh well...best I go and change for the after-party, this is a celebration after all.

So I changed, my purple cape draping behind me in my black and dark bluish-green dress covered my from head to paw. My heart was racing, I actually did it. Oh well, I strolled down to the foyer, seeing many party guests. All of which had smiles, including my sister. She was brimming with happiness and she smiled gracefully as she was greeted by that boy...they glanced around for a moment, scurrying off outside for a moment. Ah well, she'll be fine, how often does she see others...

* * *

Dancing and claps came from the ballroom. Others in elegant dresses of many colors and handsome men dressed up for the royal coronation ball. I could practically feel my heart pounding with the excitement!

"Queen Elsa of Mindalmist!" There she was, my sister. My proud, elegant sister. She gracefully walked up the stairs toward the throne and she stood in front of the crowd as they clapped. Mindalmist was going to be very lucky, and in great hands too. Elsa was always great at that kind of stuff...

"Princess Anna of Mindalmist!" The duke called and I hastily pushed past the crowds and ran beside the duke and stopped, when he glanced at me curiously. I quickly waved to the crowd with a slight laugh.

"Oh here? Are you sure...I don't think I'm supposed to...oh okay, here." He came beside me, picked me up and placed me beside my sister, who had a pleased smile on her face. I cautiously took a step in the other direction, being quick not to eye her. With that he walked away and the party continued on. I felt so awkward, here I was literally five centimeters from my sister and I couldn't say a single thing! I could feel the nervous heat creep into my dress, making me very uncomfortable.

"Hi..." I heard the voice beside me utter. I felt my eyes dart toward her, meeting a pair of navy blue eyes. I quickly darted away, feeling my paws nervously twiddle as I glanced up again.

"Oh hi...hi me!? Oh um...hi?" I asked in a shocked manner. I couldn't believe this, I was actually chatting with my sister. Elsa managed to keep herself calm the entire time.

"You look beautiful..." She commented as I felt my eyes quickly meet hers. A small smile appeared across my face followed by a small laugh.

"Heh, thank you! You look beautifuler, I mean fuller. I mean you don't look full, fuller... yes, but more beautifuler." I finished lamely feeling less then confident about the sentence. She let out a laugh, which promptly made my face burn in embarrassment. I poked my paws together.

"So this is what a party looks like?" I could tell what Elsa meant, so many people. This whole experience was new, it was different. the new smells of everyone mixed in with the sweet aroma in the air...it was almost candy like.

"Its warmer then I thought!" I squealed out, feeling that nervous smile creep on my face again. I glanced over at her, seeing her smile too.

"What is that amazing smell?" I could tell we were both thinking it, and took a whiff of the air around us. I knew the scent all too well.

"Chocolate..." I said as I gazed at my sister, realizing she had said 'chocolate' as well. A smile appeared on both of our faces and this was it, the tide was changing, I was actually having time with my sister. We both giggled a bit, turning our attention back to the party. Awkward silence had claimed the conversation. I felt myself bite my lip and opened my mouth to talk.

"Your majesty...the duke of weasel town..." A lone leafeon stood before me and I quickly shut my mouth. The is leafeon was normal, standard green ears, and hair to match, heading back to a normal cream brown as my eyes traced to the ground. He grit his teeth, his light brown eyes flashing in anger for a moment.

"Weselton!" He snapped, and he quickly turned his attention toward us.

"Its Weselton your majesty...as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen..." He was referring to my sister. He quickly danced around, jumping and flying as if he was a young spring chicken, but to me...he looked relatively old...and as he bowed, extending his hand, his hair piece fell forward.

I quickly covered my mouth trying not to let the tears rush down my face from how unexpected that was. A muffled laugh came from Elsa and she quickly coughed to cover it up. He brought his face back up from the floor as he heard my sister decline.

"Uh...Thank you...only I don't dance..." That's right, she don't dance...she's the queen and as queen she can have other people do it!

"Oh..." He said in a disappointed tone, taking a slight step back.

"But my sister here does..." Say what? Did she just? He quickly lept forward, grasping my arm and dragging me out to the floor.

"Oh well, lucky you!" He yelped, rushing out as I took another glance at my sister who just smiled with a slight waved.

"Tell me if you feel swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" He hollered, rushing out to the dance floor with me. I could feel my other paw extended in the other direction, glancing in my sister's direction with slight fear.

"Sorry..." Was all she could mutter. Meanwhile, I was stuck on the ballroom floor with a silly leafeon, who by any means could not dance. He was too busy prancing around me making strange chicken noises. He's not a chicken...yet he seemed to insist. he continued muttering about how he was a peacock, stepping on my feet with every step.

"Speaking of, its so nice to have the gates open again, why were they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?" He questioned, I immediately backed up, this guy is-

"No!" I yelped, my thought being torn as he dipped me. I could see my sister laugh as I glared for a moment.

"They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!" He quickly spun me around and started to 'dance' again.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey! Let me know if you want another song!" He hollered, nearing the end of the song. I was rushing toward Elsa, feeling safety away from the duke.

"Well that was sprintly."

"Especially for a man in heels." She said. I smiled feeling happy to be with my sister once more. I gulped taking the chance so with a caring smile I spoke.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Elsa gazed at me. She smiled.

"Yeah..." Her smile faded and took my smile with it.

"But we can't,"

"What? But-" I tried to reach out but she pulled away.

"We...we just can't!" She sounded shaken. I backed away, feeling tears build up on the corner of my eyes. I ran into the sea of people almost falling. Something gripped my hand tightly and I glance up.

"Hans?"

"Anna...so glad I caught you" He said in a sweet tone. I felt my heart beat so quickly, and immediately turned to my sister, who was still looking away.

"May I have this dance?" I immediately grabbed his paw and we dashed out into the courtyard, dancing as the night went on.

I sat outside of the castle walls, watching the moon. I swished my brown tail back and forth in the moonlight as I heard prancing come behind me. I glanced to my right, seeing red eyes stand out in the night. He smirked as we sat there under the grape vine. He nibbled lightly on a ham sandwich, smiling in delight as his gaze turned to me.

"So...what's this?" He leaned so close to touched a strand of my hair. I immediately felt my face grow warm feeling a goofy grin appear on my face. I cautiously pulled back, feeling my breathing tighten.

"I was born with it, but sometimes I dream I was kissed by a troll..." I muttered, silently cursing myself for sounding so dumb.

"I like it..." He said, giving a gentle smile as we sat down and talked. We sat talking about a lot, he would occasionally get a sandwich and eat it.

"So wait wait, you have...how many brothers?" I asked as he shoved another piece of the sandwich in his mouth. I smiled in delight, he must really like those.

"I have twelve brothers...and three of them pretended I was invisible for two years..." I frowned, gasping slightly.

"That's awful..." He looked up from the ground, smirking slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"Its what brothers do..." He muttered.

"And sisters..." I added.

"I remember when Elsa and I were really close when we were little...but then one day, she shut me out..." I continued.

"And I never knew why..." I finished, feeling sad about how our lives had turned out. Elsa and I had this great connection, and suddenly...it just vanished. I felt my eyes cast to my paws when I noticed another place itself on top.

"I would never shut you out..." I felt my eyes dart up to his, my heart beginning to pound out of my chest. I bit my lip, my nose crinkling as I leaned a bit closer to him.

"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" I asked blindly, hoping he wouldn't turn me away.

"I love crazy!" He said, I quickly gasped, he gets it! He gets me! I hoped up on the stone wall, my tail swishing on the white stone wall.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

He stood up from his chair, extending his paw.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like"

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

He laughed as I put my paw in his, rushing into the town square away from the castle gates. The soft grass tickled my toes as the fireflies leapt up into the air. They danced across the night sky as the ocean water trickled onto my bare feet.

_But with you..._

I jumped onto the stone wall, glide across it with great speed and grace. He would catch me as I would laugh in his arms.

_But with you_

_I found my place..._

He gestured to the Mindalmist castle smiling as his red ember eyes looked back at me. I felt my heart melt as he glanced at me. I could feel my face flush as he leaned in closer.

_I see your face..._

I giggled, as I bolted toward the Rapidash stables. I crouched down in the stables, hiding with a smile plastered on my face. I felt my ears perk up, feeling the tips get nibbled on. I quickly glanced up, seeing a playful smirk on the Umbreon.

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before! _This must have been new to him too! He had seemed so cautious, yet that eager look in his eye was interesting. He was loving and kind and he was sweeping me off my feet with such ease. It was everything I had wanted, everything I had hoped for.

_Love is an open door! _

_Love is an open door! _

His paw stroked my face, getting a strand out of my eyes. He leaned in, touching my nose with his before he winked and pulled away. I could feel myself sinking into my fur, smiling at

_Love is an open door!_

_With you! _

_With you! _He twirled me into his arms as I leapt off the balcony of the stables.

_With you!_

_With you! _I smiled as his warm body pressed against mine, making me blush as the music from the party reached my ears, and with a swift movement of his paw as we waltzed.

_Love is an open door..._

"I mean it's crazy..." He said as we continued to spin.

"What?" I asked, my heart beginning to pound as he looked toward the moon.

"We finish each other's—" He started, and I could feel that word on the tip of my tongue.

"Sandwiches!" I blurted, quickly shrinking as he looked at me.

"That's what I was gonna say!" He said, earning another smile from me.

_I've never met someone-_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

I realized we said it at the same time and our eyes widened in surprise for a moment. I quickly felt my paw jump up, calling out.

"Jinx!" I yelled with him. A play smirk appeared on his face, and I knew it all too well.

"Jinx again!" I yelled as he did. I smiled, he gets me...in almost every way. This is true love, it has to be, my heart wouldn't be beating like this if it wasn't. I noticed the giant clock tower, illuminating our dancing shadows as we stared at the night sky.

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_You- _He called.

_And I- _I shouted back as we dashed up the cliff side to the town's falls.

_Were-_ He said as he yanked my paws as we continued to dash higher, rising with the full moon.

_Just- _I felt my lungs burn, but the sight of him happy was all it took, I was happy.

_Meant to be!_ The thought, almost as if we were both thinking it. We were on the same page, never thinking otherwise.

_Say goodbye..._

_Say goodbye..._

_To the pain of the past _

I didn't need Elsa to be happy. Although I wanted my sister around, I didn't need her to not be lonely...all I needed was Hans to love me.

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

This is it, we made it to the top. And I pant as we look to the moon, circling in our never ending dance. This night couldn't be any better. We slowly stopped, standing a few inches from each other.

_Life can be so much more!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

I gazed to the moon, cupping my hands like a 'V'.

_With you!_

_With you!_

He placed his paws on top, creating a heart. I felt myself gush. I turned to him as I leaned my head against his chest. Tonight was everything I had ever dreamed of, and I never wanted it to stop.

_Love is an open door..._

"Can I say something crazy?" He asked, getting down on one knee. I giggled slightly, hiding behind a paw.

"Will you marry me?" I felt myself gasp, quickly grasping his extended paw.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" I yelped, hugging him tightly. He quickly took my paw and began our descend down the mountain.

"Now we have a reason to celebrate, let's ask the queen for her blessing!" He suggested and I shrugged my shoulders, why not?

**Haha, sorry...I'm just laughing at this...I was singing this and was like "Love is and open door..." And my grandma walked in and said "Its cold in here, close the door..." so...yeah... :) **

**But that's where I'm going to leave it...simply because the next chapter is one of my favorites... that and the whole "Let it Go" song...by Idina Menzel. I just want to say this is fun! So as a reminder, favorite, follow, and review. Thanks to everyone who has so far, your appreciated! **


	6. What I'm Afraid Of

**Al-righty****, here's the next chapter of Frozen that involves eevee...and other eeveelutions that don't have powers...they just look like them. Thank you all who favorited and followed, I have answered everyone's pms.**

**Except for one review (since its a guest) I think everyone was addressed, but I was a bit confused by their question, so maybe if I ask they will tell me in another response? Just know I'm asking what did you mean? Elsa? Because if so this is all about her :)**

**So I don't own "Frozen" Disney does :)**

I stood in my turquoise gown, monitoring the party. My violet silk cape touched the floor behind me as my light whitish blue tail swished back and forth nervously. My sister Anna had been gone for quite some time. My eyes weaved through the people, hoping my sister had not left me here the entire night. I felt my ear twitch as I heard the door behind me close and with an infectious laugh came my sister. She was draped around a man's arm, a slight smirk on his face.

There he stood with Anna, a proud Umbreon. He was from the Darkforth isles no doubt, the way the Umbreon kingdom carried themselves said it all. They were very persistent, and went to any length to get what they desired. But regardless, they were passionate about anything they were involved in so...

"Elsa!" My sister called, breaking my thoughts. I glanced up from the marble floor as she giggled looking at the Umbreon, he laughed too. They both glanced at me, a curious smile rushing across my sister's face. He glanced at me, smiling as well and they both opened their mouths.

"He has something to tell you!" "She has something to tell you!" They said at the same time, giggling as they stared at each other. I merely twiddled my paws in silence.

"Okay okay, we have something to tell you..." Anna said quietly, still laughing from earlier. Her chocolate brown face was stained red in embarrassment. That strand of white hair still glowed on both ends of her face. She looked like a striped tiger, to which I thought was amusing. She twiddled with her dress, giggling before glancing up at me. I could feel my heart race as I waited for her statement.

"Queen Elsa of Mindalmist..." The umbreon whispered, his red eyes glancing over at Anna for a moment before he looked to me.

"This is Hans of the Darkforth isles...and-" Anna introduced, as Hans bowed gracefully. I knew it, besides, his kingdom's name and symbol was all over his clothing.

"And?" I questioned, there was more? I felt my paws slide across the floor as I tried to grip the smooth surface. My paws crept out, scratching the marble.

"We-we're getting married...!" She giggled in excitement before turning to him. He turned his gaze away from her, one of his paws waving in the air as he continued on. My claws retracted, making a screeching sound.

"I mean with your blessing of course!" Hans added, a hopeful smile on his face. I was still registering, she...was getting married? And she was asking for my blessing? I felt my arms relax, they wanted my blessing.

"Oh, we'll invite your twelve brothers, and they can all stay here and-" Anna continued on, with so much as word out of me. I was feeling low, my sister had just handed herself to a boy, one that she had hardly known!

"Wait Anna-" She quickly glanced at me, and I had originally wanted to tell her this alone...

"Can I talk to you?" There was a moment of silence, and she just looked up at me. Her bright smile was now beginning to fade.

"Alone?" I asked, my paws locking together as I nervously scanned the room once more, I knew this wasn't going to end well, the music was beginning to slow down and people's gazes where beginning to glance at me. My sister was never one to take 'no' for an answer.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us..." She locked arms with Hans and put on a face that just screamed 'stubborn'. I gulped, raising my tail; if she was going to be this way, fine.

"Fine, you can't just marry someone you just met...I'm sorry." I muttered, backing up a bit as I noticed the music was beginning to die down. I gulped, straightening up as I blinked in surprise. My heart was beginning to race, as I tried to be reasonable. But my sister blinked, crinkling her nose before her brown eyes locked on me.

"You can if its true love!" She trailed off, her breathing quickening as she looked to Hans. Her paws griped his shoulder tighter as her dress now stopped its happy twirl, just remaining suspended in silence. I grit my teeth.

"And what do you know about true love Anna?" I said, my eyes beginning to dart away from the couple. I felt my eyes dart up to Anna's one last time, her hopeful nature was gone, now she was upset. Her eyes seemed frightened, trapped...isolated.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" She spat, leaving my to gasp in silence. The heads' of the other party guests had turned to us and I quickly huffed, turning toward the main door.

"You asked for my blessing...but my answer is no." I whispered, my voice beginning to shake with the anxious feeling that a fight would soon break out. Anna was always one to continue on, and I was afraid that would show. Hans reached out a paw and quickly spoke behind me. I felt my paws get stuck in place, glued to my spot as he spoke.

"If I may your majesty I-" I glanced back, a sad frown on his face.

"No you may not...now...now, I think it is time that you left." I saw a few of the royal guards roaming the party. I called out to one of them.

"The party is over, close the gates..." They bowed gracefully and whispered 'yes your majesty' before running off to attend my orders. I glanced back, my sister's eyes full of fear. The patter of her paws ran closer toward me as the remaining guest's just turned their gaze in silence. The music had long since stopped and the guests' eyes watched me curiously.

Anna's paws slapped the floor and she quickly gripped my hand, leaving my body tense.

"What? Elsa no no, wait!" She pulled back, peeling off my glove and exposing my navy blue paws that I had hid under my turquoise gloves. I quickly reached out for it as she yanked it back.

"G-give me my glove!" I hollered, my voice raising in annoyance. My sister had gripped the glove tightly, close to her chest.

"No please, Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore!" Her voice was desperate, she had longed for freedom. I knew that now, I wished I could give her what she wanted, but...I can't. I felt my eyes squint in sadness. My lips trembling as the words left my mouth.

"Then leave..." I muttered, tears beginning to gloss over my eyes. I can't stop her, and I wish she understood. I left out a sigh as I glanced at my sister face, her mouth was slightly agap, stunned at what I had just said. Her shoulder's relaxed as she gasped, and I just gripped myself in a hug, turning back and walking toward the door.

I sighed sadly walking toward the door, my cape flowing behind me as my paws dragged across the wooden floor. She quickly gasped as I continued walking. She yelled, her voice cracking.

"What did I ever do to you!?" She yelled, as I glanced back to find the hurt still in her eyes.

"Enough Anna!" I called, still in pursuit of the door, she still had my glove, but I didn't care.

"No why!? Why do you shut me out?" I felt my breathing hitch, my heart beat escalate and bang on the walls of my chest. I grit my teeth in anger shutting my eyes tightly as I balled my paws up.

"W-why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of!?" I don't want anyone to know, can't you see? I stopped in my place, raising my exposed paw into the air. I swiftly threw my hand back, swinging my arm across my body and the room. My voice shouting to my sister across the room.

"I said ENOUGH!" Ice poured from my hand and across the wooden room. Ice needles sprang from the floor. Fanning out around me, I instantly felt the regret shoot through my body as the ice got my guests to back up. Their eyes were now wide in terror and I felt my heart stop as they glanced up at me. My breathing stopped and I gripped my chest in fear as they began to walk closer.

My body was shaking uncontrollably and I let out this terrified squeak.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something devious going on here..." The duke of weselton was the first to speak, turning on me in a matter of seconds. He was frightened by me. His leafeon green ears flattened against his head as he gripped his body guard that was beside him. I glanced to Hans, his whole body frozen in place as he stared at what I had just done. He was thinking the same thing...I could tell by the way his eyes shifted as he glanced at me.

I quickly shot a glance at my sister, who now had that enlightened look in her eyes. She seemed different, but all she could do was mutter my name.

"Elsa..." I quickly griped the door handle behind me and rushed down the corridors to the courtyard outside. They found out, they know...now what? I can't face them, they all looked at me like I was some kind of monster. They didn't understand, none of them do...not even Anna.

I burst to the courtyard, and the villagers looked up at me. They had innocent smiles on their faces with congratulating claps. I felt my breathing hitch again, glancing behind me, it wouldn't take long for them to realize what happened inside. I quickly pushed past them. Shouts all around in high spirits only made me feel worse.

"It is you, Queen Elsa!" I sprinted toward a fountain, frantically looking for a new place to hide.

"Its the Queen!" I ran into a lady, with a baby that smiled and giggled at me.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" I backed up, touching a fountain. Ice poured from my finger tips and rushed around the fountain, freezing the water in mid air. That's when the laughing stopped, and was replaced by gasps of terror. I glanced back at the women, who now shielded her crying baby from me. I looked up seeing the duke of Weselton in the doorway of the castle.

"There she is! Stop her!" I quickly put my hands up in defend, gritting my teeth.

"Please just stay from me! Just stay away!" I waved my hands trying to prove I wasn't going to harm anyone, but ice shot off toward the duke and his body guards as they scrambled for safety. The duke had crumbled to the floor, scrambling to look at me as the town did as well. I could feel all their eyes on me, terror creeping into my heart along with the new identity they would all now know me as.

"Monster! Monster!" It was my worst nightmare, all in one day. I was trapped, and now everyone was against me. No one would believe me if I told them I didn't mean any harm, now I had to flee. I had to get as far away from this place as I could. I would not be the queen anymore. Fear ran through me as I heard wails from children and shouts from parents. My heart thumped rapidly in my rib cage as I gripped my paws together tightly. Seeing parents shield their children from me was the final straw, I broke through the crowd, rushing toward the harbor.

"Elsa!" I could hear my sister call me in the distance. She was just in the dark as the others. I felt my ears twitch in her direction as she continued to call out my name. She probably wanted me to explain myself. Her boyfriend Hans was probably in pursuit of me along side her.

I rushed down the royal steps toward the harbor's water, stopping as I looked to the water. Where do I go now? Shouts from my sister echoed through my ears and I knew I was trapped, My foot tapped against the water and the water froze.

"Elsa! Elsa, please wait!" I gasped in surprise. I can actually freeze the water and get out of here. I placed my foot across the water once more, as it froze. I quickly took a glance back, confusion laying in my sister's eyes. I'm sorry Anna...

I pulsed my feet along the water, rushing away from Mindalmist as fast as I could. Ice danced across the water as I ran across it. I knew there was no turning back, not after this. I could feel the tears stream down my face. I'm not an eevee, I have to be something else... there is no more hiding behind something I'm not... because now...I've been exposed.

**No song in this one guys :( There will in the next one! :) **

**So again, thanks for the support, please favorite, follow and REVIEW! Your support goes a very long way!**


	7. Let it Go

**Yeah! New chapter! I uh...was kinda disappointed with the last chapters results and I KNOW that you guys are reading this...it got 80+ views on its first day and that was just the most recent chapter...so please...review it...I don't really know what you like if you don't tell me. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

"Anna look!" My eyes galloped away from my sister's direction and to the water that surrounded my kingdom. Ice traveled through the water rapidly, trapping the boats in the harbor. Snow began to rain from the sky as I stood up. I pressed my body slightly against Hans as he wrapped his arm tightly around me.

I pushed through the crowd of people as I walked back into the kingdom.

"Its snowing!" Several villagers perked their faces to the sky. Their brown fluffy paws extended to the sky, catching the powdered snow that began to rain down. The different kingdoms looked to me, fear now residing in their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked, as he broke through the crowd and walked beside me. I glanced behind me, worry beginning to set in.

"No..." I answered. I wasn't sure about anything. Elsa was my sister, everyone saw her as a monster. She took off. I now knew why she had hid away from me and others for so long... she had been afraid about this.

"Did you know?" I glanced back, my paws wrapping around myself.

"No..." I wasn't sure about how long she had had these powers, or why she hadn't told me to begin with. But...I knew that she was just scared, and running away was her only chance of escape.

I walked back toward the frozen fountain, noticing the Duke of Weselton in a flustered panic. His leafeon ears sheltered him from the snow but his eyes were wide open in fear.

"Aww its snowing! Its snowing! The queen has cursed this land!" He shouted, I quickly turned my head in his direction as he ran up to another one of his leafeon body guards. He gripped his body guard tightly, locking eyes quickly. Desperation dripped from his voice as he pointed toward the castle gates.

"Quickly she must be stopped! You have to go after her!" I made haste over to him.

"Wait stop!" The duke's ears perked and he quickly hid behind his guard.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too!? Are you a monster too!?" His words stung and I felt my heart race as his voice raised in anger.

"N-no! I'm completely ordinary!" I reasoned.

"Thats right she is!" I felt a paw rest on my shoulder, Hans had shouted to the duke. I turned to be met with his eyes and he blinked in surprise. my eyebrows questioned him and he quickly opened his mouth.

"I-in the best way."

"And my sister is not a monster!" I shot a glare back at the duke. He quickly stepped between his body guards, his ears pointed up in frustration.

"She nearly killed me!" He yelled. Hans stepped forward, his voice still calm and collected.

"You slipped on ice!" He pointed to the main steps, still covered in thick ice. I bit my lip nervously, knowing that this was going to end badly.

"Yeah! Her ice!" I quickly stepped in.

"It was an accident, she was just...scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault, I pushed her...so I'm the one that needs to go after her!" I said. Hans immediately rushed toward me, gripping my arms tightly in his black paws.

"What!?" I waved my arm, calling out to the royal guards of Mindalmist.

"Bring me my horse, please!" The guards bowed gracefully, disappearing into the stables as I continued walking.

"Anna no! Its too dangerous." I turned to Hans as his paw took my arm once more.

"Elsa's not dangerous..." The guards brought out a grey rapidash, his glossed over eyes excited to run out of the kingdom. His hooves echoed along the floor as I jumped on his back.

"I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right..." I took the reigns in my hands, gripping them tightly.

"I'm coming with you!" He stood on his back legs, his front paws outstretched to me. I touched his face with my brown paw, gazing into his emotional red eyes. He placed his paw over mine and gave a heartfelt smile.

"No...I need you here, to take care of Mindalmist." One of the guards handed me a purple cape, and I draped it around me to keep warm.

"On my honor..." He whispered.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" I commanded, all eyes were set on me. So this is what its like to be a leader...that's new.

"Are you sure you can trust her!? I don't want you getting hurt..." He said.

"Elsa's my sister...she would never hurt me." I pulled the reigns to my rapidash and he ran forward out of the kingdom. I'm coming Elsa, you won't have to hide from me anymore, I understand now...and I'm not coming home without you.

* * *

Wind whipped across my fur. I treaded higher up the mountain. I was okay now, I wasn't fearful of being followed. I knew... there's no going back to Mindalmist, everyone there is afraid. They all think I'm a monster. What can I do now? Where will I go? I glanced behind me, the trail that got me here has seemed endless. The wind erased my footprints from the snow, as if I was never there.

_The snow glows white on the mount tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

I glanced down to the white snow. My reflection bounced off and stared back at me. I was still the look of perfection, not a single thing looked wrong. I was always hiding, my sister didn't even know who I was. I was always afraid to be discovered, found out...and it finally happened. I lost everything, and my heart hurt knowing that no one really defended me. They were all scared, frightened. So I have to start over, alone...

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

I walked up the blizzard driven mountain. I didn't have a place in mind to go. I was just wanted to be normal, not have to hide or keep myself a secret from the world. My father's words rang through my mind, just try to do as he says...that's all I ever did. I tried father, I tried to hide. I tried to learn how to control my ice, but all attempts failed...now what do I do?

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel don't let them know_

I looked down at my navy blue paws. I'm not an eevee, they know that. I can't pretend anymore...I'm not an eevee. I saw my glove, still hiding my other paw. I touched its soft velvet touch, I'm not going to hide behind it anymore.

_Well now they know_

I ripped the glove off, letting it drift away into the black sky. Goodbye. I wasn't the same person anymore, I was someone else. I was Elsa, I was allowed to be myself now. I couldn't be afraid to hold back anymore. Its time to just be me. I felt the ice whip away from my finger, the blizzard ceasing as snowflakes left my hand.

_Let it go, L__et it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

I let snow slip through the air, I was actually exploring. I was doing thing I hadn't before. I was excited, I was happy. A childhood happiness ran through me as the snowflakes lifted into the sky. It had been so long. I had conjured up a snowman, much like the one me and Anna built as kids. A reminder of the fun we had always had.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

I unleashed snow into the air, letting it fall to the floor in its powdered manner. If I don't have to see anyone ever again thats fine with me. I was treated so cruelly by the others before, they don't accept what they don't understand.

_I don't care what their going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

Prancing through the snow. A smile creeping on my face for the first time in such a long time. I couldn't help but be happy with the power I had. I glanced at my dress, black ran along my arms and turquoise fell to the floor along the way. I turned my head, seeing the violet purple cape behind me. I'm no longer the queen, I don't want to be.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

I unclipped my cape and watched it fly away. Goodbye to everything I had ever know. I'm leaving it behind for something better.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

I glanced back toward the direction I had come. Mountain and snow covered the land, this specific place was insignificant compared to the world.

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

I was walked toward a gap in the mountain. I let my navy blue paws spring forward. Ice making a staircase through the gap.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

I stepped forward, my paws creating a solid step. I can do thing that I never thought were possible. I gripped the edges of the stairs running up without another glance behind me. I'm free, I'm finally okay to do what I want. I can explore with these powers, they aren't a curse, they are my ticket to freedom. I am smiling at it, my chance to be me.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

I picked up my dress slightly, pounding my foot against the ground. Ice sprouted from the floor. Time to see what I can do.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

I could feel the castle get higher, away from the floor. The colors of reflection were clear, I was finally at peace, not hiding anymore. The clear castle was telling me I was going to be okay. I was going to be fine on my own.

_My power flurries through the air into the groun_d

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

The castle walls got taller, encasing in blue and pink. This was hard as ever, nothing would break through my walls again. The ceiling was now closed and with in a shandlier of ice was formed. It hung above the floor a beautiful reminder of the ice and its power.

_And one thoughts crystalizes like an icy blast_

I stood, looking at the work I had done. I felt my paw touch my head and the crown of the Mindalmist queen still stood. I took it off, looking at its design. I won't do it again, I don't want to be queen anymore.

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

I chucked it away, letting it be forgotten wherever it would no lay. I am the queen of this castle, one that I made and vowed to cherish. I touched my hair, tightly curled into a braided bun, it was to conceal my identity. I wasn't an eevee and now I wouldn't have to hide, I had never seen one...but I knew, I just had to be a Glaceon.

_Let it go, __Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

I extended my arms, letting the ice eat away at my dress from Mindalmist. I was now covered in a sky blue dress, sparkling like diamonds in the light. An icy cape covered the floor, trailing behind me. My patten of snowflakes covered the design. I was now a proud Glaceon, never an eevee.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

I proudly walked out to my new balcony, staring out across the ice covered land. It gleamed as the sun peaked over the horizon. This was going to be new, it was going to be fun.

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I turned back, shutting the door behind me. I can shut people out all I want to now. I can do what ever I want, I can be free...I can be me.

**I love you ELSA! (Fan girl scream!) Oh my god! She is...amazing! :) She's my favorite character...now doubt. So there is this chapter, along with one I forgot...my bad guys. :P**


End file.
